


Greatest Reward

by ladyamesindy



Series: Normandy Island [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Normandy Island AU, Valentine's Day, Writing Prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever.-  Jacques Yves CousteauAs a former navy officer, John Shepard fell in love with the sea, and though his life has changed drastically since then, the sea has been a constant.  As has his best friend and partner, Kaidan Alenko.  Perhaps it is time to make sure he knows that ...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Normandy Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Greatest Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a new modern AU series called "Normandy Island" where John Shepard is a member of the local police department on an island famous for two things: 1) summer tourism, and 2) lighthouses. Not sure why, exactly, the lighthouses became a 'thing,' but they did! (okay, I blame [MaxRev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev) for encouraging the lighthouse idea! lol)
> 
> Anyway, I was looking for a way to start this series when I was given a writing prompt: "I'm not leaving. Ever." As per usual, it got away from me and I wrote almost all of this on Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!

Winter months on Normandy Island are not the worst place John Shepard has ever spent the season – hell, he’d grown up in the Boston area, and winter there is like a national sport most of the time. Still, it can present a challenge, although now in his third year living here, he thinks he might finally be starting to get the hang of it. While the season technically begins in December, the island usually doesn’t usually receive its first hint of rough weather until after the turn of the year. Right around February, to be precise. His gaze drifts to the calendar on his desk. _February 14 th._

Damn, he’s got timing. He sighs heavily and shakes his head. _And none of it good._

“What’cha doing for tonight, Shepard?”

The interruption isn’t unexpected, and its mostly not unwelcome. Ashley Williams is a romantic at heart, after all, but ignoring her just makes her poke and prod all the more. He learned that the hard way last year. This time around, he shrugs. “Not sure.” It’s a vague response, but accurate enough. A lot of it depends on him, and he is still waffling. 

“Kaidan cooking this year?” 

The clatter of her chair’s wheels as she pushes away from her desk is the only warning that she’s left it. He has no doubt that she is relocating to his side of the room. He bites back a protest and instead stares at his hands lying on the desk before him. _Now is not the time, Ash._ “Yeah.”

She drops onto the chair beside his desk, propping one elbow on the edge of the surface and her chin in her hand. He can see her out of the corner of his eye, so he turns just enough to let her think his attention is on her rather than the thoughts whirling in his head. The look in her dark eyes is … intense, to say the least, and he suspects she knows, anyway, or at least has a really good guess. _Shit._

“What’s he making?”

John snorts. “Ash, you know as well as I do, he doesn’t tell me ahead of time. It’s part of the surprise.” 

Her giggle is soft, but the sparkle in her eyes flares considerably as a matching smirk curls on her lips. “That’s funny, he was all for sharing the recipe with me.”

A prickle of unease tickles the back of his neck, and he reacts on instinct, rubbing at the spot. _What do you know?_

“Commander?”

Both John and Ashley jump to their feet and stand at attention, more out of habit than anything; John’s years in the navy guide him still, even nearly three years removed, and Ashley has served under Captain Anderson for over five. Both turn toward the man who stands in the doorway of his office shrugging into his heavy jacket. “Sir?”

Anderson’s chuckle is deep, rich, and rumbly. John cannot believe how fortunate he’s been to have the opportunity to work with him these past few years. He doubts anyone else would be so accommodating toward him. “Didn’t you go off duty half an hour ago?”

Ashley snorts and grins while John has the decency to look abashed. “Well …”

Crossing the room, Anderson claps John’s shoulder in his usual manner, smiling warmly, and John can’t help but wonder, _Does he know, too?_ The two men are nearly the same height, John just a couple inches taller. Approaching his sixties, Anderson’s usual jovial personality is in full display, the warmth of his smile sparkling in dark brown eyes. “Son, trust me when I tell you, take the opportunities when they come. Don’t waste them. You’re far too young to start building up a pile of regrets just yet. There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

John blinks. “Speaking from experience there, sir?” The man is a play-by-the-rules kind of guy, but over the time he’s been here, John has sorted out where the line can be drawn for the most part. 

Anderson’s lips twist ruefully. “Yeah, you could say that.” He winks to dispel any tension. “At least, Kahlee would agree with you. Anyway, my point is, your day is done. Time to head out.” His eyes dart over to the calendar and back, the smile back in place. “Especially if you have plans for tonight.”

“That where you’re headed too, sir?” Ashley asks, nodding at Anderson’s jacket.

Another warm chuckle. “Yeah, with a quick stop by Kasumi’s shop on the way. Kahlee loves roses, especially on Valentine’s Day.” He claps her shoulder as well. “Call me if you need me, Williams, but you’ve got the helm.”

“Aye aye, Skipper!” she quips back with a quick salute. Turning to John, she pushes his shoulder. “Go on, Shepard, get out of here. You’re on my deck now, and I want to see you gone, like yesterday!”

John rolls his eyes but grabs his jacket off the back of his chair as he moves away from her. With the both of them on his case now, he has no choice but to leave. Anderson is already at the door, the sound of his laughter fading as it closes behind him. “I’m on call too,” John reminds Ashley. 

Her only response is to swat at him with her arm, which he sees coming and hops just out of length’s reach. “Don’t make me call Kaidan to come drag your sorry ass home!”

“Gone!” he shouts over his shoulder, ducking out the door before she can actually throw something at him. Last year, it was a box of tissue and a warning that next time it wouldn’t be so soft. 

John heads outside and is greeted by a honk as Anderson pulls out of the parking lot. He waves at the man and heads to his own vehicle parked a short distance away. The skies above are overcast and a chilly wind blows off the Sound separating them from Arcturus Point, gusting far stronger on occasion. Dr. Liara T’Soni – the island’s resident meteorologist – had warned of an impending winter storm, and by the looks of things, it is right on time. John turns up his collar before retrieving his keys from the pocket and slides behind the wheel of his black SUV with red and white racing stripes running horizontally just as the first droplets of rain start to fall. 

The Normandy Island Police Department sits adjacent to the small docks on the edge of the bay. The island is of decent enough size, home to almost three thousand people during the off-season. Pulling out onto the main road that circles the island, he turns left then right, opting to head through town to the ocean side to pick up the coastal road there the rest of the way. It’s a relatively short drive – no more than ten or fifteen minutes – and a pleasant one at that. Usually. 

Today, as he reaches the outer edge of the town limits, the wind begins to gust as the rain really starts to come down, and he reaches over to blast the defroster and heater to ward off the worst of it. Liara’s forecast calls for rain and sleet, maybe even some snow, but the worst of it isn’t expected until later that evening, which is good because by then he’ll be tucked away at home.

Driving through the town center, the streets are empty. Clearly, everyone took Liara’s warning to heart, which is a relief, especially since Ashley agreed to man the station alone tonight. The winds steadily increase, to the point where the rain almost looks like it is falling sideways, and it’s all John can do to fight and keep his SUV upright. Normally, he would stop by _The Orchard_ on the way home to check up on Elena Alenko, Kaidan’s mom, but with the weather worsening, he decides just to head straight home, and continues on until hitting the crossroads where he turns northward. 

Normandy Island is famous for two things; first, for its temperate climate during the summers which guarantees a booming tourism industry, and second, its lighthouses. Ever since its founding back in the 1700s, the island has been used as a warning point for passing ships. Until recently, the lighthouses were the typical tall, almost conical structures located on land, manned by the locals. These days, however, technology has caught up with the times, and the now defunct older lighthouses serve as tourist attractions or, in John’s particular case, home.

Ahead of him, through the heavy rain and swiping of wiper blades, he catches the first hint of a shape, tall on the horizon, the faintest blur of the white and red stripes that set it off against the grey skies. The _SR2_ is a former lighthouse that Kaidan inherited when his grandparents passed away. Both he and his father spent a number of years converting the structure into a more livable space. A lighthouse isn’t something John would normally think of as an actual home, but the moment he entered the _SR2_ , he felt a sense rightness about it that he hadn’t had in a very long time. Somehow, it worked. These days, he can’t imagine living anyplace else.

Four large, spacious levels make up the main part of the building, plus a partial ‘basement,’ or sub-deck as he teases Kaidan, for storage, laundry and other necessities. The entrance level contains the kitchen and dining area. The second level is broken into a smallish library with comfortable seating, and two large rooms used as offices, one for each of them. The third level houses their master bedroom, a guest bedroom and a full bathroom. The fourth level, the uppermost and encircled by a balcony, is their main living space and entertainment room. During the summers, Kaidan likes to grill out on the balcony – John thinks he does it on purpose, just so the winds will blow the delicious aromas of whatever he is cooking back toward their friends’ homes toward town, and inevitably one will call asking what they’re up to. Frequently, it ends up in an impromptu dinner party. 

He fights against the rain and wind for another mile or so before pulling in next to Kaidan’s blue truck. However, now that he’s home, the worry from earlier returns in a rush and he can only sit there, staring at his hands on the steering wheel for a few moments. _It’s just nerves … right?_ He lifts his gaze to the windshield and stares out through the blurry, streaked glass at the roiling waves of the Atlantic beyond. It’s a beautiful sight, even in this kind of weather, almost freeing in a way and reminds him of his time at sea. His eyes drift upward to the top of the lighthouse. 

_And why tonight is so important._

Accomplishing nothing sitting in his vehicle, John pockets the keys, ducks out of the SUV, and runs to the door. He blows into the main level of their home with the assistance of a heavy gust of wind and rain, which he follows with a chuckle of amused victory while slamming the door shut behind him with a resounding thud. The patter of rain and sleet can still be heard as they beat against it, and he is now soaked through, but at least he is out of the worst of it now. Before he does anything else, he heads over to the bathroom to dry off and change into something warm and dry.

“John, that you?”

Laughing, John exits the bathroom with a towel over his head, heading over to the stairwell where he leans around and raises his voice to carry upward. “You expecting someone else?”

Kaidan’s laughter reverberates down the stairs, settling over John with the comfort of a favorite sweater. “Only you. I’m up top.”

“Be right there.” John tosses the towel into the laundry basket near the stairs leading to the basement, grabs another to deal with the puddles by the entrance – not unusual in situations like this – and then heads on up the stairs.

 _Up top_ means the entertainment space on the uppermost level. On his way past the bedroom, John stops to grab a well worn and favorite hoodie, yanking it over his head as he bounds up the remaining stairs two at a time. This is more of a personal preference, as he considers it part of his continuing physical therapy, but there is a challenge in it as well.

When he reaches the top steps, he comes face to face with Kaidan who stands there waiting for him. “There you are. Was beginning to think Anderson might have kept you late.”

John leans in to kiss him, just a quick ghosting across his lips, but as he pulls back, he gives the man a skeptical look. “Ashley texted you, didn’t she?”

“Why would she do that?” 

How he manages a straight face, John will never know but the sparkle in his dark eyes is enough of an answer to his question. John moves around him and into the open room. “Hell, if I know,” he replies, tossing his hands in the air. This is by far his favorite room as most of the walls are glass and, when weather permits, he can see for miles on end. At night, he likes shutting off all the lights so he can watch the skies and seas, remembering other times while snuggling up to Kaidan, many of which they have spent together. 

Tonight, however, he finds the situation slightly different. The coffee table that doubles as a dining table on the rare occasion they eat up here is laid out in a full spread. An open bottle of red wine accompanies the aroma of something delicious and it is a struggle not to openly drool.

Realization hits like a punch in the gut a moment later. “ _Shit!_ I … messed up your plans, didn’t I?” Turning, John faces Kaidan again. Thankfully, his partner is dressed comfortably – jeans and a sweater – so he hasn’t completely ruined the mood by showing up in sweats and a t-shirt. 

Kaidan shakes his head and laughs softly. “No, not really.” His lips widen into a smile. “Ashley did warn me when you were still at your desk five minutes after your shift was over, though.”

Rolling his eyes, John follows him over so they can sit down. Kaidan pours them each a glass of wine before taking a seat on an oversized pillow. The urge to drool is overwhelming as Kaidan serves up dinner – he enjoys cooking far more than John does – and tonight, he has outdone himself. Nothing extravagant, but the steaks are cooked to perfection and the potatoes baked and smothered in butter, sour cream and bits of bacon. 

By the time they finish, John is stuffed and wonders if he’ll ever be able to eat again. Kaidan laughs when he admits this aloud. “What, no room for dessert?”

Groaning, John collapses against the sofa. He’s still seated on the floor, and his head tips back against the cushions as he stares up at the ceiling. “You didn’t … did you?”

Kaidan moves around to sit on John’s right, kissing his cheek before taking another sip of his wine. “Boston Crème Pie,” he assures him. “From scratch.”

“Shit!” When Kaidan laughs again, John leans over to rest his head on his shoulder. “Later. Yeah?”

Kaidan sets his now empty glass back on the table. “I suppose I could be talked into waiting a little longer.”

 _Waiting._

It amazes John how quickly one word can jump him back to a state of insecurity and nervousness. Inhaling slowly through his nose, he slides his left hand into the pocket of his sweatpants and fiddles with the pouch tucked away in there for just a moment. When he pulls his hand free, the pouch is hidden in his finger. “Actually, I … brought something, too.”

“Oh?”

John sits up and nods, watching as Kaidan eyes him curiously. _Lord, why does this have to be so nerve wracking?_ “Uh, yeah.” He swallows tightly, his throat suddenly dry. He’s tempted to pour himself another glass of wine, but he needs to be somewhat clear headed right now. “So, do you remember the day we met?”

Kaidan turns just enough to face him fully. “The first time?” he echoes. “Or, the first time you were awake?”

John snorts and runs his right hand through his hair. “Okay, fair point.”

“Because, yes,” he replies honestly in a quiet tone, “I do remember the day they brought you in, unconscious, shrapnel in your hip and leg. The doctors weren’t sure you were ever going to walk again, let alone keep your leg.”

John shudders, recalling the first time he’d been told _that_ after regaining consciousness. It hadn’t happened, of course, not once they brought in a different doctor, but it still left him rattled. Added into the fact his military career was effectively over with that injury, and … 

Kaidan’s hand slides around his, squeezing gently, reassuringly, anchoring him to the present, nearly four years later. “You proved them wrong.”

John squeezes his hand back. “Not without your help. Look, I know I don’t talk about that time much, but I need you to know how much I appreciate you being there for me.”

“Wouldn’t have been there if I didn’t want to be,” Kaidan replies. “Just like you wouldn’t have come here, to Normandy Island, if you didn’t want to be here, either.”

He taps his left thumb to the curl of the fingers wrapped around the pouch, a steady rhythm he finds calming. “We make a good team.” Glancing over at him, he adds, “Don’t you think?”

Kaidan smiles and nods. “I’d say so. We’ve had each other’s backs for … what? Almost four years now? Through the good times and the hard times.”

“Right.” John shifts, not releasing Kaidan’s hand but facing him a bit more. Sliding his left thumb beneath the fingers, he pries open the pouch. “So, I was thinking … it’s fair to call it a lasting partnership?”

Kaidan’s fingers tighten on his hand, just barely noticeable, but for the small jerk as he straightens up. His eyes widen, shock settling in, and John bites his lower lip, uncertain if that’s a look of good surprise or not. “Yes,” Kaidan says after a moment. 

It takes John a long minute or two to realize that is all he is going to say. Well, if he is going to do this, he needs to go all out. Flicking his left hand and wrist until the items in the pouch fall into his palm, he then opens it, palm side up so that Kaidan can see the pair of rings. “I was thinking along the lines of something more … permanent.” His heart races so wildly and strong right now, it’s all he can do to add, “What do you think?”

Kaidan’s eyes close and for just a moment, John is very afraid he has blundered big time. But before that fear can wrap around him and take permanent hold, Kaidan nods, rasping, “I … like this idea.”

Startled, it’s John’s turn to be nearly speechless. “Really?”

Kaidan’s eyes open and find John’s. “Really.”

Slowly, John breathes in deeply, lungs filling with air. “Just like that?”

Sliding closer, Kaidan leans over to kiss him, gently, thoroughly, passionately. “Just. Like. That.” John returns it with everything that he is.

After a while – he’s not exactly sure how long – as they pull apart, he sighs and leans back on the side of the couch again. “God, I’ve been wanting to ask you that for a while now,” he admits.

Kaidan adopts a similar pose, sitting so their shoulders touch again as they lean against one another. “How long?”

“Feels like forever. I’d thought about it for Christmas, but …” He lifts the rings again, turning his hand so Kaidan can get a good look at them. Simple gold bands but on the inside of each is etched, _Greatest Reward_. “Couldn’t pick them up until three weeks ago.”

Kaidan reaches out to take one, turning it to get a better look. “You could have asked without the rings, you know.”

“Maybe, but I … wanted to do it right. To prove to you I mean it,” John struggles to explain. Finding words isn’t always easy for him, especially in moments like this. Kaidan, thankfully, is a very patient person.

“Why wouldn’t I think you mean it?” 

Sighing, John shakes his head. When Kaidan wraps his hand around one of his, the ring now nestled at the base of his ring finger, the last of John’s nerves evaporate. “I just … I wanted to show you that I’m not leaving. Ever.”

Kaidan’s eyes sparkle with a warm smile as he lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to John’s. “And that makes me so happy …”


End file.
